On these broken wings
by xxevilxpandaxx
Summary: "It started with a blody rampage on the village that killed thousands and ended with a 100 ft drop, Well at least I managed to save SOMEONE."


**disclaimer: anything naruto related does not belong to me,only my original characters and any changes from the original naruto plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"So you are the extra stude<p>

nt." An old man dressed in robes of red and white mused.

"Yes, hokage sama." a small girl wearing a pink sweatshirt and baggy black capris answered blankly. Stitched onto the sweater was the kanji for fox.

Her hair was a dark fox like orange. And her eyes were a deep red that made the black slit of her pupil very prominent.

"Hmm well you have a few options, you can join up with a more experienced team that recently lost its teamate or you can join one of the rookies, however if you did that you would not be able to participate in the chunnin exams." The hokage scowled when he said "recently lost its teamate" something that did not go amiss.

After a moments hesitation the girl answered.

"If it is okay with you. I would liked to be placed on naruto uzumaki's team."

Surprise flashed across the hokages face before he nodded.

"Is there a specific reason you want to be placed on that team?" He questioned.

The girl frowned and let her gaze rest upon each person that stood in the room, before remaining silent.

" I see.. why don't we go for a walk then?" The hokage suggested before leading the way out of the room.

5 minutes later the hokage walked back into the room, shock etched into his face.

-Iwalked towards the academy pondering what the hokage told me.

I was so deep in thought that I had bumped into someone without really noticing.

I blinked.

I was already in the academy hallways standing outside the door that lead to my new teamates.

In front of me was a tall jonin, dressed in usual jonin attire, with white hair that seemed to deify gravity and his back was to me.

"Hmmm how can I say this. My first impression of you is. I hate you." The jonin said before turning to me and giving me a creepy smile (even if I couldn't see it I knew it was there.!)

"Umm well that's nice, is there a reason I should care?" I said scowling.

_My first impression of my new sensei? He was creepy._

He frowned and moved into the room.

After a brief pause I followed him

"Hey, hey who are you?" Yelled the loud annoying blonde they call naruto.

"I'm your new teamate, I was the extra. By the way..." I trailed off before picking up the chalkboard eraser that was conveniently lying on the ground.

"Thank you for frying my eardrums I really appreciated it,. I said sarcastically before chucking it at him.

A loud THUNK was heard followed by "OW!"

as the eraser met its target.

Let me explain, I have really sensitive hearing So with naruto yelling really loudly well then you get those results. Also it kind of pissed me off that he didn't know who I was. I mean sure I keep to myself but I was in his class.

"WHAT THE HE-" I cut naruto off mid sentence with a heavy glare.

Sasuke smirked at me and sakura was just frowning at me.

I glared at both of them.

"Right well follow me up on to the roof." Kakashi said.

We followed him up and sat down in a semi circle around him.

"Ok lets begin with some introductions." Kakashi stated.

"What do you want to know?" Sakura asked, like it was some incredibly difficult thing.

"Likes, dislikes hobbies dreams for the future. Stuff like that." Kakashi listed off.

"Why don't you introduce yourself first?" Naruto suggested.

"Ohh me? I'm hatake Kakashi I have no desire to tell you my likes or dislikes. dreams for the future? hmm..And I have lots of hobbies."

wooowww is all I have to say (sarcastically of course)

"All we learned is his name." There she goes stating the obvious.

"Now its you're turn from the right."

Of course everything Naruto said had to with ramen except for his dream which I already knew since he announced it every 5 minutes.

"Next."

"My name is Uchiha sasuke There are tons of things I dislike and I don't really like anything. I have an ambition, not a dream, to resurrect my clan and kill a certain man."

Well that was certainly dark and depressing.

"Ok next" Kakashi said after a pause.

"I'm haruno sakura, the thing I like, the person I like is. Should I say my dream for the future? Eek! The thing I dislike is naruto. My hobby is..."

Sakura kept sending sasuke glances that were definitely not obvious and after the girly shriek I wanted to punch her. _God she annoys me._

"Right.. next" Kakashi said deadpan.

"I'm Chi. I dislike everyone here and loud noises. I enjoy pranks. My hobbies aren't your business and my goals are confidential." I said cheerfully.

"Enough," Kakashi said looking at all of us. "I believe we all understand one another."

I snorted,_ yeah sure we do. He_ continued, "Our duties begin tomorrow. "Naruto saluted, "Yes, sir! What will our duties be? Our first real shinobi mission! "Kakashi said calmly, "Our first mission involves only the members of this team." Well than its probably not a mission hmm..

Naruto asked eagerly, "What is it? What!"

"Survival exercises."

"Survival exercises?" Naruto whined.

Sakura asked, "But why ? Our school days were full of survival training!"

"But you'll have to survive…against me," Kakashi told us. "It won't be your typical training."

"Well than what kind of training will it be?" Naruto asked . Kakashi chuckled.

Sakura asked, sounding annoyed, "What are you laughing about, Kakashi-sensei."

"Oh nothing," he stated. "It's just that, if I told you, you'd chicken out."

"Chicken out…?" Naruto asked confused. "Why?"

"Of the twenty-some members of your graduating class, only a few, will actually be accepted as shinobi. The others must go back to the academy. The test we are about to perform has a 70% rate of failure." _I thought that there were too many graduates. _

I glanced at naruto who was freaking out and sakura looked uneasy while sasuke looked..excited? _Well then.."_THAT SUCKS**!**" Naruto screamed making me wince and glare at him. " What about our Graduation Test?"

"Oh! We wanted to eliminate all the hopeless cases. The ones who are left are the only ones who showed true potential."

"Say what?" Naruto yelled.

"In any event, we'll meet tomorrow morning on the training field so that I can test each of your skills and weaknesses. Bring all of your ninja tools. Okay you're dismissed." He turned to walk away then called over his sh oulder. "Oh! Don't eat breakfast tomorrow or you'll puke."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so this is my first story and Im probobly going to edit this chapter soon anyway since i didnt really know how to start, any review enjoy blah blah blah. Also I apreciate constructive criticism, however any insulting 'criticism that has nothing to do with my storry and is just insulting me personally will be ignored, so dont waste your time.<strong>

**I'm rambling aren't I? '-_- ****Anyway hope u liked it!**


End file.
